Muroco Rockhoof
Muroco "Rockhoof" Grimtotem is a tauren warrior and a former member of the Grimtotem Tribe. He serves with the Sunspears and currently holds the rank of Dawnward. Early Life Muroco and his siblings were born to the Grimtotem Tribe within the vast ranges of the Stonetalon Mountains. His father, Hrumin, and his mother, Pahuta, were both Braves who fought fiercely to protect the tribe. At a young age, however, Muroco witnessed his mother die from sickness. As a result, Hrumin became more disgruntled, pushing Muroco beyond his limits to become strong. "You must be strong, Muroco," Hrumin would chide his son, "The tribe will not tolerate weakness, nor will I!" Hrumin would train Muroco to fight, but most sparring sessions often resulted in the father insulting and berating the son. Despite his father's unrealistic expectations, Muroco excelled in the martial arts. He eventually became one of the tribe's Braves, defending its territory from the Alliance, Horde, and other external threats. Exile Hrumin's health eventually faltered from old age, and the time for him to return to the Earth Mother's embrace was close. As tradition dictated, Muroco would take his place as the family's new leader; however, it was expected that he be strong enough to keep it. Okonto hated his brother, believing him to be unfit to receive their father's blessing. While Muroco was away from the settlement to deal with a threat of encroaching harpies, Okonto took one of his spears and murdered Hrumin. As the eldest brother returned home, he quickly discovered that his fellow tribesmen were seeking his head. Fleeing for his life, Muroco left the Stonetalon Mountains for the first time. From his skin and fur he scrubbed away the red war paint that traditionally symbolized the Grimtotem tauren. Taking on the surname of "Rockhoof", Muroco forsook his tribe and ventured off into the world. The Sunguard For years, Muroco traveled the known world, selling his strength for food and coin. While he was able to sustain himself on a steady line of mercenary work, Muroco was restless, feeling unchallenged by his opponents. One day, while travelling through Orgrimmar, Muroco found a bulletin with a silken red flag, a golden flame emblazoned upon the surface. His curiosity piqued, Muroco traveled to the Eastern Kingdoms for the first time in his life. Knowing that the Sunguard would facilitate his quest for strength, Muroco signed on to the Sunguard and joined the Sunspears. Eventually, he proved his worth to his newfound superiors, and was promoted to Emberward by Zalin Shadowsunder after taking the oath. Personality & Traits Muroco often maintains a stoic personality, refusing to betray any hint of emotion, though he is sometimes seen laughing or joking with others. Like many of his kind, he is fearless in battle, refusing to yield or run in even the most difficult situations. Muroco prefers to wear heavy armor and often fights with a large, two-handed battle-axe. He is sometimes seen using a sword and shield when the situation demands it. Though Muroco may be a decent tauren at heart, he finds that it's easier to follow orders than to question them. His refusal to worry about the ethics and morals of his superiors makes him a useful warrior, but one could easily be concerned that he is sacrificing his conscience little by little. As a descendant of the Grimtotems, Muroco is not often seen using esoteric technology. He is also claustrophobic, and is visibly uncomfortable when in small, tight areas. Muroco also has a talent for playing the drums. Gallery Category:Sunspears Category:Tauren Category:The Sunguard